


No Better

by brokenchesspieces



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenchesspieces/pseuds/brokenchesspieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said she was no better than them, and she believed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Better

_"You're just like_ them _! You are just like every blood mage we have encountered! No better than Danarius or Quentin. I don't want to look at you."_

Fenris abandoned them there after his outburst, not bothering to glance back or stop while their other companions called after him. Hawke, however, was silent.

His words rang though her head, and she stared down at her shaking hands wondering how it could all go so wrong.

The battle they were in took a drastic turn for the worse and they would have _died_ , but was it really worth it? Blood covered her hands, and she tore her gaze away to look at the destruction around them. Their enemies were dead, and while they were all worse for wear, they managed to come out of this battle alive. Hawke didn't have time to think, and being drained of her magic left her very much aware of that distant calling that told her power was right there. _It was in her very veins._ It was easy considering she already was injured, and it was just enough to give them an advantage, but at what cost?

Would she always be tempted to seek out the power she now knew she could use without a second thought? What if it turned into something used not out of desperation, but for the simple fact that she _wanted_ to? 

How could she be that person?

"I'm...sure he didn't mean it," Isabela stated, obviously making an attempt at comforting her.

Hawke knew better, though. Fenris meant what he said, and she would not be surprised if he was either gone or came by to kill her himself. It didn't matter that he once said he loved her, he would never forgive the use of blood magic.

She couldn't blame him.

"He meant what he said," she whispered.

"I swear when we get back to Kirkwall I'll have more than a few words with him," Varric added.

Shaking her head, she suddenly wished they were anywhere but here. 

"Can...we leave now? I have to wash the blood off...." She couldn't look at herself. It made her sick. And her own words felt foreign in her mouth. No longer was she using her wit and sarcasm to brush off the situation. She felt lost.

"Yeah.... Can you walk on your own?" he added.

Before she could answer, Isabela intervened and supported some of her weight. Hawke wanted to tell her to worry about herself, as the pirate was limping on her own and had a broken wrist among other injuries, but the words would not come, so she quietly allowed her friend to help her.

They had to first get out of there.

Everything else could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing that has been in my head all day.


End file.
